Your Guardian Angel
by BrokenPromisesPro
Summary: AU: Not only did Dean and Sam lost their mother, but their father never made it out of the house fire. Until a certain angel appeared, assuring his protection and with the help of Bobby, they raise the orphans themselves giving them a normal life. But will it really change what fate has planned for them. Slight Destiel in later chapters, Rated T for language/violence


Prologue

As the time past, the suffocating smoke spread quickly through the air as the cries of baby Sammy competed against the cries of John for Mary. Dean hurriedly ran towards his baby brother's nursery where he saw where the fire was visible. Sheer panic rose within him, before he had the chance to run into the room, he saw his dad emerged from the room with Sam in his arms and covered in debris. John ran towards the four year old handing over the six month old, commanding him to get out of the house and to not look back, saying he'll follow him out once he gets his mother out as well.

He didn't quite understand what or why this was happening, just a couple moments ago he and his family we're so happy. They were just kissing and wishing Sammy a good nights sleep, he was just tucked in by his parents telling him that the angels will be watching over him. A million questions were going through Dean's mind that he was anxious to know the answers. What was happening? Why are you crying? Where's mummy? What happened to her? Is she okay?

But to see the sheer terror on his father's face, one he had never seen before, just ached him to just obey now and to ask questions later. With hesitation, he ran out as quickly and carefully as he can to not hurt himself or Sam. Breathing in the burnt debris and smoke caused him to cough loudly, it was getting really difficult to breath, but that just urged him to run faster. He made it out through the front door and as the cool air hit him knowing he made it outside.

His dad said to keep running and to not look back, he fought off the urge not to but Dean couldn't help it and had to look back. His father lied, he was not right behind, neither him or his mom were behind him. He looked up where he saw the flames has devoured the room which once was known as Sam's nursery. The flames bursted through the window shattering the glass and whatever life Dean had lived up to this point has shattered along with it as well.

He waited, which to him seemed like an eternity, hoping and praying that Mary and John would walk out that door safely, but neither came. He cried out to them telling them to hurry up because he was scared, only to never get a response.

Then a firm hand grasped onto his shoulder, causing him to lose his breathe as he quickly turned to see the stranger's face ushering him for silence.

"_It's okay_," the man with the very deep and gruff voice assured him, "_I am here to protect you_."

Dean quietly sobbed as he ran into the strangers arms trying to seek for the warmth and comfort he so desperately needs. He knows how much his parents had warned him about not talking to strangers, but there was something about this man that was strangely familiar. Who knows who this man was or what he has done, but deep inside, Dean knew this man was someone who can be trusted.

The man wrapped his arms around the weeping toddler giving him his warmth as he carefully carried him and the Sam off the ground as if he didn't want to break him even further as he shielded him away from the horror of the destroyed home.

The wail of the sirens were heard from a distance, but before the sirens had reached the burning home, the stranger and both boys were already gone.

* * *

***Disclaimer* I do not in any way own Supernatural, it belongs to their original owners!**

**Well I'm back and with a new story :D Guess who's officially on summer break!? Whoo! Well I had already written some chapters for this story while i was in class this week, and so far I kind of like it. What do you guys think of it so far? If interested I'll keep writing it and more updates will be frequent now that I have loads of free time, same goes for my other stories, I will for sure start updating those more in the following week!**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tune for the next chapter! Reviews Please and Thank you!**


End file.
